Short Story: Under The Bridge
by why-me74
Summary: This is a short story about Rose and Jack meeting up, and then getting seperated again until 6 months later! Please R&R to tell me how it is! Completed!


This is a short story that I wrote awhile back. I don't know how good it is..but I thought I'd put it up here anyway. It switches point of views (POV) a lot..so..you'll just have to read and see what happens!

(April 15, 1912)  
Rose's POV

She didn't even have the energy to think, let alone get up. But she had to know. She had to know if Jack was alive. Slowly, she rose and stood up. His voice flowed through her mind, speaking to her. You can do it, Rose. You can make it. Remember your promise. 'I don't want to remember my promise!' her mind screamed back. 'If you're not alive, then I don't want to be.' 'You're gonna die an old lady, warm in her bed..' "No.." she whimpered as stumbled along the deck, narrowly missing bodies that had barely survived last night. The devastating "unsinkable" ship had sunk. And taken with it, over 1, 000 lives. She could still see all those dead, frozen, people lying the water. Looking down, she saw open eyes just staring..so reminding her of the same looks that she had seen last night in the water. No one she recognized. The man that had asked her name earlier passed her and she desperately grabbed his arm. "I need to know if someone is here." "Certainly, miss. What's his name?" "Jack Dawson." "I'm sorry miss-" "You don't understand! He's gotta be alive!" "I don't know where he is, miss. But he is on my list." "He's there? Oh God-" "Yes, I'm sorry I can't help you find him." "It's okay..Oh God, he's alive" He would be in 3rd class. She headed blindly toward the place where the 3rd class people were kept. Thin blankets and sheets covered people. Then she spotted someone laying by a heater over by the wall. He was covered by a heavy blanket, and a nurse bent over him. A shock of blonde hair stuck out of the top of the blanket. She saw the nurse shake her head slowly and walked away. There was something about that blonde hair. She started walking. She knelt down and pulled the blanket back, then sat back in shock as she stared at the man that was wrapped up. JaCk. She put her hands on his face, and almost pulled back when she felt the freezing cold flesh. He didn't respond to her touch. His complexion was even paler than it was. She pulled back the blanket and wrapped them both up in it. He was still breathing. She wrapped her arms around him and started to warm his body with hers by just being there. She laid her face against his cheek and let his breath fall on her face. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

1 day later

God, Please let him wake up. I found him, am I going to have to watch him die before my eyes? It would kill her too. Tears ran down her face and onto his. She looked at his closed eyes. "Please Jack. Please wake up. I need you." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw nurses bend over woment and children, trying to make them comfortable and check them for any sickness. "Rose." she heard a hoarse whisper. She was still. "Rose." Jack whispered again. He was talking. He was awake! "Jack! Wake up!" "I'm awake. Oh God, I'm so c-cold." She moved closer to him and he started shaking. Her hands moved on his face. "Jack, open your eyes." "I can't..I'm so tired..and cold.." "Jack Dawson, open them NoW!" He slipped his eyes open slowly, and she finally saw the blue pools she had been missing for eternities. "Jack.." more tears ran down her face. "Don't cry when I can't wipe away your tears." he whispered, his eyes sill open and on her. Her tears just flowed harder. She felt his hand move very slowly up to her cheeks, and he came forward and kissed her tears away. "It's gonna be okay. I'm alright." "I thought you had died, Jack." "I thought I did too. Then I woke up in your arms a few minutes ago." A nurse interrupted them and said "We're going to have to take him up to the hospital here on the ship." Rose got up and helped Jack go to a private room. "I'm sorry miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the doctor to her. nO way was she going away from Jack again. "I can't leave." "I have to-" " I don't CaRe! I'm not leaving." No one could get her out of this room and away from Jack if they were pointing a gun at her. The doctor saw this and gave up.

Jack had pnuemonia. But he would be okay. She had made sure and dragged every detail out of the doctor, good and bad. His chances of staying alive were good, he was young and had a high immune system. "Go eat something, Rose." "I'm fine-" "You haven't eaten anything for 2 days, honey. I'll still be here when you go eat. I promise." She was hungry. And he would still be here. She got up, then bent over him and kissed him. "Thank you, Jack." "Your welcome." She walked to the 3rd class dining hall.

"Miss?" A nurse that she had never seen beforewalked up to her and gave her a sympathetic look. What was wrong? "Yes?" "I'm sorry..you're husband passed away a few minutes ago." WhAt! She had just been there, and he had looked better than he had in days. She sank to her knees and everything went black, right after a crushing weight came down on her soul. The nurse called for help and bent over the young woman.

Jack's POV  
Where was she at? It had been 3 hours. Surely it didn't take 3 hours to eat. Unless she was in trouble. Fear gripped his stomach. What if she had run into Cal and Ruth? He then relaxed, knowing that Rose could handle anything.

The Nurse's POV

"Where's Mr. Thomas's wife?" The doctor asked. "Right here, sir." "She passed out when you gave her the news?" "Yes, sir." "hmm.." The nurse that had been tending a Mr. Jack Dawsoncame into the room. "You called for me doctor?" "Yes, I need help checking her over." "What's Mrs. Dawson doing here? How did she pass out?" "You say Mrs. Dawson?" "Yes, she's Jack Dawson's wife. The man I've been tending to for days. He has pnuemonia and they've been through a lot, seperated from eachothe and all." The doctor looked sharply up at me. "I thought you said this was Mr. Thomas's wife?" "That's what the man with the clipboard said, sir." "Well, there's nothing wrong with her. When she wakes up, you tell her that she's with a child and he will be born in January of next year." "Yes, sir." She didn't wake up untilthey were in New York, and she was so heartbroken she wouldn't let them tell her anything except that she was pregnant.

(6 months later)

Rose shut the door to the boardinghouse quietly and walked down the stree towards the seemstresse's shop, dispite the speculative glances she endured every single day. She could hear the thoughts. I have never seen any man enter with her, yet she's 6 months wih child. Her eyes flooded with tears. No one knew the horrible days and nights she went through without Jack with her.

(Last Night 2:30 A.M.)

"Promise me now, Rose." Jack whispered, his voice shaking and very faint. "I promise. I'll never let go, Jack." "Jack, there's a boat. Jack...Jack.." She was still as the boat passed them. She remembered her promise to him. She couldn't let go of that. She started crying as she kissed his hand and let go of him. She watched him float down into the icy waters, and as she was, she screamed inside.

She woke up with a start, in a cold sweat. Her throat was sore from screaming "NO!" She laid back down as she started shaking. My Jack.

(Next Day)

There were tears running down her face as she walked down the street, reliving what she experienced every single night. She came to the bridge. There was always a man under the right side, hiding in the shadows. He stared at her every single time she passed. She had seen his face once. She looked on the left. There was a figure huddled in the darkness, trying to keep warm. She had never seen anyone on the left side before. She tried to make out what he wore, but could only make out the pants and suspenders. She turned and started walking up the incline to the man. So what if she was making a fool of herself? She might as well, there was no one that liked her here anyway. Except for Ms. Mason, the seemstress shop's owner. And sometimes, with her, she couldn't really tell the difference. She was halfway up, and she paused for breath. The man looked up. At first, she was dissapointed, it wasn't Jack. She knew it couldn't have been. He died right beside her in those cold waters. The man got up. He was about 6 feet tall. He started walking toward her slowly, as not to scare her.

Jack's POV  
Why was this woman walking up to him? Maybe to take pity on him and ask him if he wanted something to eat. But she was probably coming to say what a shame it was to see people staying underneath the bridges. Like he could help it. He had been working at the local Cafe, until the owner had thrown him out for never being happy, smiling, or always having a gruff manner with everyone. He had lost his Rose. How could he be happy and cheerful? The only person that he had really loved in his entire life, had vanished from him. He didn't know if she was dead or alive. He couldn't have checked the survivor list, he was suffering from pnumonia at the time. He was pulled back to reality when she stepped hesitantly closer to him. There was someting in her eyes, desperation. Her fiery red hair and her pale complexion stood out to him. She finally stepped into a little light from a crack in the bridge. He was shocked, and felt numbness start take over him. There was no way. It couldn't be. He walked the rest of the way to her, and she stepped back, letting him get in the light.

NO. There was no way possible. Jack died. "no..." I hear myself whispering faintly. "Rose?" She nodded, she couldn't speak because my throat had closed up with all the emotion of the past 6 months. "It really is you! Oh, Rose.." he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and buried his face in her hair. She started to sob on his shoulder. he kissed her cheeks, trying to kiss her tears away. "Oh, Jack..you were gone.." " There was another boat that came back..I floated back up to the top of the ocean and they pulled me in, recognising me. It was the same boat with Cal in it. I suffered from very severe pnumonia and almost died with it. When I got better, I started working in a cafe. I was able to pay the rent for a boarding house down the street. When I got kicked out because of my sullen mood all the time, I had no money to pay for the boardinghouse. The landlord let me stay 2 more nights free, but then said she couldn't let me stay there anymore. So, now I'm here."

She was still crying on my shoulder, which was perfectly fine with me, as long as I got to hold her again. She lifted her face and kissed me. "This is public, Rose." " I don't care. No one here would be surprised anyway. I've missed you so much, Jack." He started to let go of her, so he could get a good look at her again. "Jack, no." There was something in her voice, fear? "I just want to look at you, Rose." Her head was down as he looked at her. As he let his eyes roam, he knew why. He still held her, but the embrace was different this time. Why? She was pregnant. She had let go. He gently picked up her left hand, and looked on her fingers. There was no ring. "Come back to my apartment, Jack. I'll tell you." She gripped his hand as if he would disappear any second. He wasn't going to, that was for sure. Not ever. And if she was married to someone else, the man was just going to have to fight against him. She was his, she had promised. How could she love someone like him, though. He really was a gutter rat. "Jack, stop it. I can explain at the boardinghouse." He walked with her into her room. He looked around hesitantly, not wanting to see the male infuence in the room decoration. His landed on a picture. On her bedside table, there was a drawing. HIS drawing. Her husband probably didn't like that at all. Why was it there? She let him look around. There was the Heart of the Ocean on her vanity table. His note was on the table beside the drawing. Make it count.. He turned around. "Rose?" She came over to him and put her hands on his face. He willed his arms to stay at his sides. If this was some other lucky man's wife, he wouldn't like it if he touched her. So why was she? "Stop it. Stop, Jack. Don't you get it? Look around. Your drawing's on my table..I snatched it before the ship sank, it was too precious to me. Your note's with it. The Heart of the Ocean is on the vanity table. Look on my chair. There's the dress I was saved in. I couldn't get rid of it because I was in it the last time I was with you. I love you, Jack. I'm not married. My name is Rose Dawson, I used your name when asked my name. I hope you don't mind." "I don't." I was still confused..if she wasn't married, then who's..no. "This child's yours, Jack." "Mine?" he uttered in awe."Yeah." "I'm so sorry, Rose. I should've tried harder to find you these past months. I should've thought to look under my name.." He buried his face in her neck."Jack, it wasn't meant for us to be together all this time. It was meant, we would've been. If it was up to me, we would've been..""Yeah." His lips met hers in a sweet, long kiss that grew with passion quickly.

(Noon)  
Rose's POV

"Ms. Mason, I'm so sorry I'm this late! You'll never guess what-" "Rose Dawson! This is unacceptable! You are 2 hourse late-" Rose ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She was surprised. Rose laughed. "I found Jack! Ms. Mason, I found my husband! He's not dead, like I thought!" "Rose DeWitt Bukater Dawson! What are you talking about?" "I thought I lost my Jack on the Titanic when they rescued me. I found him today! He's alive, Ms. Mason!" "Well, what are you doing here for, girl? Go home and spend the rest of the day with your Jack! Go on..get." "Thank you so much!" She watched Rose practically run back to the boarding house. She smiled, Rose was happy. If Rose was happy, she was happy. She had found her husband. That would explain everything.

Jack's POV  
"She sent me home to spend the rest of the day with you, Jack!" She ran into my arms. Her face was flushed, and she was grinning. "Should you be running like that when-" "I don't care! You're here..""Finally..after all this time..""I love you, Jack.""I love you Rose. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." He kissed her. They would be together forever.


End file.
